


Start Again

by GrapesRBlu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen, Jealous Ruby, Platonic FreezerBurn, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, drinking age is 18 in this AU, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapesRBlu/pseuds/GrapesRBlu
Summary: Just some college kids trying to get by.After being separated during the summer, Ruby and Blake are coming back to Beacon where Weiss and Yang have been staying, things get awkward as they all attempt to go back to the ways things were before. Time changes and so do people.With new feelings, old feelings, and some yangst, the team tries their best to conquer these challenges.





	1. prologue

After sending Ruby off to Patch with their dad, Yang sat in her living room waiting for a knock on the door. It was quiet all throughout the building, due to students moving out all week, Ruby was among the final few. It was the end of the semester and Weiss Schnee, the ex-heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was going to be moving in with Yang. It so happened that Weiss also had summer classes and was in need of a roommate.  
  
Weiss was Yang’s friend... in a way. When Ruby had first moved to Vale, Weiss was the first person she met, they shared a couple of classes together and ended up partners for a bio class. After that, it didn’t take long for Ruby to infect Weiss with friendship and suck her into her life, which then  also became apart of Yang’s life considering she lived with Ruby. Well used too.  
  
Yang pulled out her phone and played a game as her memories of the trio from the past year come to light. She smiled at all the times the three of them would hang out or study at the apartment. Yang usually didn’t need to study, so most of the time she hanging around as Weiss and Ruby as they attempted to study together.  
  
It wasn’t always just the three of them, with each person came with more people to hang with. Yang was already well known among her class, she was constantly with new people and a social butterfly. Ruby had brought in a new friend into the circle again and this time Yang was a bit thrown off. She was always welcoming to new people but she knew already knew the new girl, she was someone from one of her classes, but was someone always by herself in the shadows. Yang slowly opened her up and it wasn’t long for them to become friends. The two became inseparable through the year, they stuck together like glue.  
  
Yang’s finger froze and she lost her winning streak. She sighed and laid across the couch as the familiar sore feeling started to grow in her chest whenever she thought her old friend’s name.  
  
**Blake Belladonna.**  
  
Yang started the game again and once more her mind started to bring back memories of the past. The last time she had seen her was the attack on the campus. The White Fang, a faunus run gang, attacked the school and caused hysteria, while Adam Taurus, the group leader, took his attention to Blake and singled her out while they attempted to bring Beacon down.  
  
Yang was aware of Blake's past with the White Fang, but she never expected to see Adam show up and try to kill her. She managed to arrive on time and stop Adam from succeeding his vendetta, but she wasn’t strong enough face him head on.  
  
Yang lost the game again and tossed her phone aside. She subconsciously moved her right arm closer to her chest as the more painful memories appeared.  
  
After the attack, Blake had ran off to go back to Menagerie and left without a word. She found out while in the hospital as Blake’s friend Sun Wukong informed her of everything.  
  
Ruby and Weiss tried to kept in touch with Blake by calling and writing letters. Yang stayed quiet as she recovered from the loss of her right arm. She had never experienced this new kind of loss before, so she distracted herself with trying to make herself stronger.  
  
Due to Yang’s recovery, she fell behind on her studies and failed her classes. The Headmaster was an empathetic man and gave Yang a second chance. He told her she had the summer to make up the lost credit or she would be kicked from the University. So now she was staying in Vale for another semester.  
  
Weiss had been out of a roommate since Blake left and was starting to run out of funds from that she had saved up before her father cut her off from the Schnee name. Yang found out while Ruby’s send off, so she asked if Weiss if she would like to stay with her for the summer. She agreed and was packing her things at the dorms.  
  
Yang closed her eyes and adjusted herself while she felt herself doze off. Weiss could call her when she showed up.  
  
\-----  
  
It took a while of adjusting to the new roommate lifestyle, but the duo now had become more comfortable and closer while living under the same roof. Weiss moved into Ruby’s old room and was willing to help out Yang with chores while Yang did the same for her. The girls confided in one another after long days of work and school, after a stressful first week, they both decided that they should get at least one night a week were the two of them can unwind and relax. Overtime, the one night was something they both looked forward to.  
  
It was about month in and they both had aced the tests for their classes and thought it was time for a celebration.  
  
Weiss had never really been a fan of alcohol, but Yang had opened her to the world of the college drinking lifestyle. Weiss liked the hard lemonade that Yang thought didn’t taste all great, but it was a cheap drink that didn’t hurt their pockets. Usually Yang would’ve thrown a party but considering most of her friends were back home with her families or probably asleep, she brought the lemonade and was hanging on the couch while talking to Weiss about random topics.  
  
“What? Why would you bring up Atlas?” Yang spoke loudly, she had a hard time keeping up with the alcohol.  
  
 “I thought ya hated that -hic- place?”  
  
Weiss on the other hand, was completely fine, she never really had gotten completely drunk and she was intending to keep that way. She was still on her first drink.  
  
“Because, my sister had got into contact with your dad so-” Yang interrupted Weiss with a loud laugh, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.  
  
“Please tell me my dad didn’t sleep with your sssisterr!”Yang slurred in the ‘s’ part. Weiss groaned.

“No! That’s not it you idiot!” Yang cackled again and grabbed another lemonade.  
  
“Pwshshh, you’re the idiot!”  
  
Yang sputtered and popped off the cap. Weiss watched as she chugged it and tossed it aside. Even though Yang was an annoying drunk, Weiss enjoyed her company, it was nice to watch her trainwreck of friend talk nonsense. She waited until Yang was paying attention again and talked once more.  
  
“Your dad called Winter and he wanted to send you this,” Weiss had a box under the coffee table that she hid away earlier to surprise Yang. She handed the box to the drunken girl.  
  
“Aww that’s sweet but my birthday is not todaaay~” She said in a sing song voice.  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes again and took back the box from Yang. She opened it and pulled out a new metal arm. Yang’s mouth dropped at the sight of it. She already had one but this was an upgrade from the current one. With more flexible joints and accurate sensation, this was a _handy_ piece of work.  
  
“Woah” Yang whispered as she stared the arm.  
  
“Atlas’ best technology for a best friend.” Weiss said quietly and immediately regretted it, Yang had leaped over and gave her a big crushing hug. “Thankss nice Weiss.” Yang said and she laid on top of the smaller girl for a moment and pulled away. Weiss wasn’t really the type for physical touch but she didn’t mind this time. Weiss didn’t even have a big part of this but drunk Yang wouldn’t really understand anyways. She can tell her in the morning, for now, she grabbed another drink and gave Yang a nod.  
  
“Thanks to you as well.”  
   
\-----  
   
Now more than halfway through the Summer, Yang had got into the rhythm of making food at 6:20 pm, this is when Weiss wakes up for classes and when Yang heads out to the gym. Every day, they both try to share a breakfast and have a chat.  
  
“Morning Ice Queen!” Yang practically shouted as she set two plates down on the table. Weiss was still tired from the studying from last night and grimaced from the sunshine that is Yang Xiao-Long.  
  
“Thank you, but can you please, and I mean please, stop talking?”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
Weiss gave up and let Yang’s mouth run about the video call she had with Ruby and her father from the night before. Weiss was focusing on eating until something caught her ear.  
  
“Ruby is coming back in three weeks! She already enrolled and wants to come back before her birthday!” Weiss was sure that the world could feel the excitement coming off of Yang as she shared the good news.  
  
 Weiss swallowed her food and tried to put some thought into her own words. Her mind was processing that, Ruby Rose, the girl who introduced her to her friends, changed her life, and welcomed her with warm arms, was coming back. What was going to happen when she comes back?  
  
“Is she going to want her room back?” She asked sheepishly. Yang laughed and it made Weiss relax a bit. Yang grew a grin and stood up,  
  
“Well, I mean you guys could share a room,”  
  
Weiss felt her face get a bit warm. She considered the idea in her head.  
  
**_‘I suppose I wouldn’t mind, I mean she was practically attached to my hip before she left.’_**  
  
“I’m kidding! You can keep your room!” Yang said while putting the dishes away. Weiss let out a small sigh that she was holding.  
  
“Ruby will be sharing with me, I mean we used to when we were kids, so I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Yang spoke as Weiss sat quietly, she soaked up the new information. Ruby was a big ball of energy that was hard to handle. Weiss, now fully awake, was thinking about how nice it would be to see her friend once again. She would grab her for a hug, tell about her classes, maybe go for a lunch date. A small smile grew on her face and she stood up.  
  
“I’m going to class now, I’ll see you for lunch.”  
   
“Later Weiss!”  
  
\-----  
  
“Holy shit.”  
   
Weiss was sitting on the couch looking at her phone while Yang was trying to put on a movie.  
  
Yang scoffed and turned, “Weiss, langua-”  
  
“Blake is coming back to Beacon.”  
  
The words that came out of Weiss’ mouth caused Yang to freeze up. Weiss kept talking and expressing her joy while Yang felt sick. She wasn’t ready to see her again, not yet. Despite staying in contact online, being face to face was something that would push her over the edge. Yang gathered herself, she grabbed her gym bag off the ground near her chair and headed towards the front door.  
  
“Cool. I’m going out now.”  
  
Weiss looked up from her phone, “What? Are you serious? You-”  
  
Yang turned and gave her a look. Of all the time that Weiss had spent living with Yang, she had never seen a look like that.  Weiss back gave a glare, she swallowed and called out.  
  
“Yang.”  
   
“ _Weiss_.”  
   
A beat of silence, then Weiss got up from the couch and properly faced Yang. She crossed her arms and tried her best to understand. How she could be excited for Ruby, but not for Blake?  
  
“You’re really going to the gym right now? It’s midnight!”  
  
Yang’s face hardened but stayed quiet. Weiss’ anger subsided and was replaced with worry. She stared at her friend’s face, as if trying to read her mind. Yang was her friend whether she liked it or not.  
  
“Yang.” She tried again but nothing came from the blonde women standing over her. Weiss got closer and put her hands on Yang’s arms. She tried to look her in the eyes, to see her reaction.  
  
Yang let out a shaky breath. She lifted her head and stared back into blue eyes. Yang’s eyes watered and her mouth went dry.

  
  
“I’m okay, I promise. I just need to be alone right now.” she mumbled.  
  
They both stood there for a second, then Yang got her bag and headed to the gym again. Weiss was left alone in the apartment, again. Whenever Yang got upset she would head off to let off some steam and wouldn’t come home for hours. Weiss wanted to respect her space but tonight hurt, she was alone on the one night where they can both stay up and hang out.  
  
Weiss turned off the TV and headed to her room, might as well continue her studies.

  
  
It wasn’t until the next day when Weiss got a text from Yang during class. Her phone buzzed and she scoffed at the notification.  
   
‘ **sorry i was an ass. ill buy u coffee? :)** ” Weiss huffed and typed out a response.  
   
‘ **The expensive kind**?’  
  
‘ **sure xd** ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically background on this AU. Expect to see more characters as the story gets updated.


	2. Welcome back to Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is back in town!

It’s been two days since Ruby had came back to Vale.  
  
When she first arrived, Yang was the first to greet her and help her unpack into the room that they will now be sharing. Ruby already knew about Weiss moving in, but she didn't really think about what would happen when she moved back. Yang bought Ruby a bed and the two spent the day unpacking and renovating the room. After they unpacked, they both agreed to talk more in the morning since Ruby gotten home pretty late. But before the lights went out, Ruby asked Yang when Weiss would come home, but found out that Weiss had work at the bookstore and didn’t wouldn’t be home until the next morning.  
  
When Ruby woke up, Weiss was already asleep in her own room. The next day they both managed to catch a formal greeting but it was cut short when Weiss had to go to a final emergency group meeting for a class project.  
  
And now, day two, Ruby had just woken up to a very late breakfast and managed to get in a ‘good morning’ to Weiss before she was out the door. Ruby, still disoriented from sleep, sat in a chair as her older sister handed her a plate of breakfast. Ruby poured on some syrup as Yang was grabbed her water bottle from the fridge and tossed it into her gym bag. Ruby swallowed the pancake that was in her mouth and piped a question.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Yang was about to walk out of the kitchen but paused and turned her head in her sister’s direction.  
  
“The gym,” another pause, “you wanna come with?”  
  
Yang always liked having a gym partner, Weiss sometimes would go with her but would end up scolding Yang about overworking her body and that needed to 'pace herself better'. Maybe Ruby would be more fun.  
  
“Yeah! Let me change and get my stuff!” Ruby said as she scarfed down what was on her plate and zoomed to their room. Within less than three minutes she was Ready to go, and with that, the sisters headed out the door.

The campus gym wasn’t too far from the apartment complex, the two crossed the street towards the campus gym. They passed by some old friends that were moving in and registering for classes. Ruby ran over and greeted Ren and Nora. They had a quick exchange and Yang invited them over for Ruby’s birthday party which they both agreed to go. Ruby felt excitement bubble in her chest as they walked again, it felt good to be back.  
  
The girls walked in the front doors in to the gym, Yang gave a simple nod to Neptune who was behind the front desk. He nodded back and went back to his phone. Yang shows up often enough for the two to have a mutual bond with each other. The girls walked across first floor passing all kinds of equipment to the treadmills. Yang started giving Ruby the basics of warming up but Ruby shook her head and stopped her.  
  
“Jeez Yang, I’m not a kid anymore. I know how to use a treadmill. And besides I’m not even doing anything extreme, just burning off all of dad’s cooking,” Yang crossed her arms and faced Ruby. Ruby stared back with confidence, then looked down and set a timer on her phone. Yang gave a snicker and started to stretch her arms.  
  
“Yeah yeah whatever, but if you wanna to be on the track team again you’re gonna need to get back in to shape.”  
  
Ruby thought for a moment before smiling.  
  
“Pwsh, I still have my speed and my strength,” Ruby faced her older sister with a slight glow in her eyes.

“I’m practically a tank.”  


That got a good laugh out of the blonde.  
  
“Said the tiny girl who still wants to wear a cape.” she faced Ruby with her own glow of confidence. Ruby just smiled smugly and played along with the game.  
  
“This tiny girl can kick your ass.”  
  
“You wanna prove it?” Yang was always looking a chance for a good sparring match, she loved practicing her skills on actual people who can put up a challenge, rather than punching bags. Ruby knew better then to encourage the robust girl, but she supposed that it had been a while since she had a proper skirmish with her older sister.  
  
“Maybe later, I wouldn’t wanna break your arm again.” she motioned to the yellow and black arm. Yang smiled at the memory of the last time they fought, it was when Yang had first gotten her new arm and wanted to test it out with Ruby. In the middle of the fight, Ruby swung forward but Yang, who still wasn't used to the new arm, blocked it a bit to slow which then caused Ruby to snap off a couple metal fingers. She then immediately felt bad for, Ruby panicked and apologized while Yang laughed hysterically and was practically rolling on the ground.  
  
“Well, gotta _hand_ it to you sis,” Yang said while straightening her back.  
  
“You managed to best me once, but I will reclaim my honor again.” she did a mock salute and was headed off in the direction of the gym. Ruby slightly shook her head with a wry face.  
  
“As if.”  
  
\-----  
  
The sisters were headed out of the gym after they completed their workouts. Yang opened the side doors of the building let themselves out to the corner of the street. They then wandered into the large campus sluggishly, they were drained from energy. The sisters managed to use the empty basketball gym as fighting grounds for a final workout to end the day. Yang was honestly surprised that Ruby was able to keep up with her pace, it seemed that their dad taught Ruby some new things. With that said, it didn’t stop the younger sister from complaining from being a sore loser. Yang rolled her eyes as Ruby  spoke about how the fight didn't count because Yang cheated in the fight.  
  
“You tripped me!”  
  
They both crossed the street and were walking down the more busy side of the campus. Yang felt pompous and nudged the shorter girl with her elbow.  
  
“Hey just accept that I won my honor back," she said with pride in her voice, she shrugged.

"Besides, we both learned some new moves while you were away. I saw what you did with your footwork to try and trip me up.” Ruby was quiet but seemed to agree with the statement enough to accept the compliment. The sisters continued walking along the businesses that were connected to the University.  
  
“Want to go to the coffee shop where Pyrrha works? Maybe get a scone or a cookie?” Yang said while she rummaged through her bag for her phone. She stopped to look at the time, then at Ruby.  
  
“Weiss gets out of class in half an hour, so if you want we could get a coffee and then wait for her to get out of class go to the Bird Cafe.” Yang's asked while Ruby started back, she was a bit taken aback but managed a small ‘yeah’. Silence showered over them as they slowly started to walk in the direction of the coffee shop. Yang felt the air change, Ruby was being too quiet. She tried to break the ice.  
  
“We...uh,” Yang started, Ruby’s attention was on her. Might as well finish her thought.  
  
“We don’t have to wait for her, I mean if you're really hungry.” Despite knowing that Ruby’s hunger couldn’t be the issue, Yang still went with it.  
  
“No it’s okay! I’m glad if Weiss could come. I want her here.”  
  
“But?” Yang asked, trying to pry a bit more out of Ruby.  
  
Ruby couldn’t really explain what she was feeling or why. Of course she wanted to invite Weiss, after all they are friends and she hasn’t even gotten to catch up with her since she her arrival. She wasn’t sure where this felt strange feeling was coming from.  
  
“But,” Ruby’s mouth moved without her realizing her own words. “Weiss has a weird taste in food.”

Her older sister stared at her, confused.  
  
They were both surprised but Ruby kept talking, Yang’s eyes widened slightly.  
  
“I mean, she likes expensive food, like lobster and stuff. I don’t think she will want to eat fried stuff with us.”  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure where this was coming from, she wasn’t really bothered by Weiss’ taste in more classy cuisine, but it seemed to get Yang off her back. She forced an honest expression while her sister seemed to be processing what she said.  
  
“Oh! I mean yeah, she likes weird seafood but she has been living with me for like four months now.” Yang said. “I can now happily say that the ice queen has been converted to a normal person now, she likes burgers and chips just like everyone else.” She announced proudly as she opened the door to the campus coffee shop. They both walked in, Yang pulled out her phone and started to send a text. They quietly stood in line as Yang typed away on her phone.  
  
Ruby felt her chest still tightening, her mind still circling around Weiss. Before Ruby left, Weiss would never even try to eat a burger within the times the gang went out to eat. She would always get something expensive and healthy, she would always decline Ruby’s offers to new food. The young girl let out a small sigh.  
  
“Ruby Rose? Is that you?” Ruby was brought back from her thoughts to the girl behind the counter. The sisters were next in line and walked up to the girl, Ruby knew those green eyes anywhere. Yang leaned on the counter.  
  
“Hey Pyrrha, Ruby is back from daycare at my dad’s house. Ya'know, since I needed a break from being her carer and all.” Yang teased and Ruby let out a forced laugh.  
  
“Ha. ha. Good one sis! Glad to be back.” She elbowed the blonde’s ribs. Pyrrha watched the siblings in amusement. “It’s good to see you both again.” Right as Yang was going to answer back, her phone rang.  
  
“Sorry, gotta take this,” she said as she put the device to her ear. “Pyrrha you know what I like.” Yang winked and walked to more quiet side of the shop. The redhead put in Yang’s order and looked back to Ruby.  
  
“And what would you like, Ruby?”

Usually Ruby would get hot chocolate or something with a  sweet taste, but wanting to seem more like an adult...  
  
“One Regular coffee with extra cream and sugar please.” Ruby said with poise.  
  
“Make it decaf!” Yelled Yang from the corner. Ruby whipped her head toward the smug looking girl, Yang gave a smile and went back to her call. Ruby quietly groaned and started to pull out her wallet. Pyrrha gave a soft smile and placed her order.  
  
“17.56.” Ruby handed her a shiny new card, which Pyrrha took and swiped it. She gave Ruby a soft smile.  
  
“In _my_ opinion,” Pyrrha said while handing her back the card. “You are a young adult who can handle anything, even Yang.” she reached over the counter and gave Ruby boop on the nose.  
  
“Thanks Pyrrha.” Ruby murmured. Still feeling like a kid who got told that she can go play with the big kids, Ruby tried to give a genuine smile to Pyrrha who turned to go make the coffee.  
  
Yang finished her call and walked back over to the counter with her own card in her hand. She was about to wave Pyrrha down but Ruby stopped her and waved her card in Yang’s face.  
  
“It’s okay Yang, the kid that is such a burden to care for, got this.” Yang, impressed, gave a small whistle and walked over to a small table near the door, she took a seat and Ruby followed.  
  
“Nice card sis, Dad got it for you?” She said as she leaned back on the chair.

Ruby stiffened. _**‘Yes.’**_  
  
“No! I mean, yes, but it’s my own money that I worked for!” Yang let out a chuckle, and gave Ruby a gentle kick on the shin under the table.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll pay you back next time sis.” Ruby relaxed, she leaned back in her chair with a relaxed smile. Time passed and she started to sink into the atmosphere of the coffee shop, the music that was softly playing in the background, the smell of freshly brewed tea and coffee, the small banter that was heard all throughout, that kid who looks like she's on her fifth cup of coffee and is about to pass out on her notes. It was nice to be back.  
  
“Regular coffee and blended ice caramel soy frappe with extra sprinkles and cream!” A barista called out.

Yang stood up and grabbed the drinks and walked back to Ruby.  
  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
  
“Where?” Ruby piped as she hopped out her chair and followed her older sister out.  
  
“To the garage. Weiss said she got out early and is down for lunch, now we need to get the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so these updates are probably going to be spaced out since I don't have a whole lot of spare time right now. Don't worry though, the chapters are written but just need to be typed and edited. 
> 
> Edit: so i was going to embed the picture in the story but i had trouble and gave up so here it is instead :)  
> https://flic.kr/p/2eEtaQo


	3. Basic plate with extra pepper sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pick up Weiss from class, will there finally be some development??

The campus of Beacon is actually quite big, there is buses that would take you all over, along with bike rental stands everywhere. Fortunately, Yang has a car that Taiyang had sent over when she first came to Vale. It was a small yellow car that needed a look under the hood, but after all it’s repairs it was the team’s best way of travel. Luckily, the apartment’s car garage wasn’t too far from the coffee shop..

While walking, Ruby was taking in her surroundings and appreciated that fall was settling in. It was getting colder as the sun was hiding in the clouds. She shivered, Patch was more sunny and warm compared to Vale.

She used to wear a cape when she was younger. A security blanket that was her mother’s battle cape, it was one thing that she still had before she disappeared. Well, until she gave it back to her dad last summer. She had told Yang that it because she wanted to ‘grow up’ but in reality she felt that Tai needed it back.

Ruby let out a sigh and tried to find something else to focus on. Her eyes wandered to Yang’s drink, which is lot different from what she used to get. Yang never really liked overly sweet coffee, but this one was covered with sprinkles, whipped cream, caramel, all the sugary stuff Yang didn’t like, but the stuff that Weiss likes. Ruby felt her chest slightly tighten.

“Wanna sip?” from Yang’s perspective, all she saw was that Ruby was staring intently at the frappe in her hand.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed caffeine.” She responded with a playful tug in her voice. Yang rolled her eyes and then immediately fell into a dramatic character.

“You are right! Any kind of sip of caffeine would instantly kill you, how foolish am I? I’m such a bad sister, how can you forgive me Ruby?” she said as leaned on Ruby, who then pushed her off with a small laugh.

“I will never ever forgive you.” a pause then Ruby, curious, spoke again.

 

“I thought you hated all that extra sugary junk.” A beat passed as the sisters walked in to the garage entrance towards the car.

“Yeah, I didn’t really like it at first but now it’s a real guilty _pleasure_ that Weiss gave me.” Almost immediately, Ruby’s face flushed as her mind went somewhere it shouldn’t have. Yang opened the driver’s door and hopped in, Ruby did the same. Yang turned on the car and then noticed her sister’s red face. She grinned ear to ear.

 

“Jeez Ruby,” She laughed as they pulled out of the space.

“Not that kind of pleasure.”

“That’s not what I was thin-”

“Uh huh, riiiiiight.”

 

The banter between the siblings continued as they drove out of the garage and drove to the other side of the campus.

\----- 

Weiss was standing at the bottom of the steps with Jaune Arc, she was on her phone checking her assignment grades as he was talking about the beginning of track season this year. Weiss wasn’t really paying attention, she was his friend, but she wasn’t interested how Jaune and his friends were training for the new track and field season.

“Yeah and not only is Pyrrha able to complete the hurdles in 41.95 seconds but Ruby texted me that she is coming back to Beacon.”

Weiss’ ears heard Ruby’s name and her head picked up. Jaune voice was filled with excitement.

“With her on the team I know that this year's team is going to be so solid!” Before Weiss could respond, a yellow car honked at them. The passenger window rolled down and revealed a smiling pair of siblings waving at them. Weiss and Jaune walked from the steps towards the edge of the sidewalk where the car was.

“Hi Weiss! Hey Jaune!” Ruby greeted them both through the rolled down window. Jaune gave the sisters a wave and began talking about track. Weiss gave a small and polite ‘hello’ while she got in the backseat.

“It’s great to see you again Ruby and welcome back again to Beacon! Are you going to try out for the team again?” Jaune’s words were fast, filled with excitement that got Ruby hyped up. She was basically out the window.

“Hell yeah! I wanna bring back a trophy for our school again!”

Yang pulled Ruby back into the car so she could look at Jaune.

“You can bring the forms and junk to Ruby’s birthday party tomorrow, y’know so we don’t block traffic.” Jaune gave a thumbs up.

“Awesome! I’ll be sure to stop by!” And with a goodbye he sprinted to his next class. Yang rolled up the window and started to drive to an exit. Ruby leaned back into her seat, still excited for track.

“That’s so nice of him to help me sign up, I really hope we both make the team together.” She was beaming. Yang saw an opportunity and fell into her dramatic character again.

“Ruby! Oh my gods, are you in love with Jaune Arc?!”

This caught Weiss’ attention, she smirked as Ruby scoffed. “Yang, he’s my best friend and he is in basically in love with someone else.” Jaune was the first friend she met at Beacon, they were close but not that close.

“I thought that _I_ was your best friend.” A playful voice came from the back. Ruby spun around with a slight red tinge on her cheeks. Weiss was amused as she tilted her head with a mock hurt expression.

“Well, I mean, he’s my best guy friend...” The young girl started but couldn’t seem to finish her sentence. Weiss took that as an acceptable answer, she leaned back with a smug look. Ruby smiled back and didn’t seem to notice Weiss’ pale cheeks change color.

Yang drove turned into the parking lot of a local restaurant and slowed down looking for a space. It seemed that every spot was taken. “Looks like everyone moved back today…” she grumbled. Weiss let out an audible sigh.

“Let’s just get take out from the noodle shop.” Yang nodded.

“Alright.”

 

They both fell into rhythm as Yang pulled out from the lot and started to drive down the street while Weiss called the restaurant and began ordering for the both of them. Ruby sat there with a slight twist in her stomach, feeling a bit out of place.

A pause came from Weiss, she spoke again. “and a basic plate with extra pepper sauce.” She finished up the order. A small warm feeling replacing the twist in Ruby’s chest, Weiss remembered her order from the old days.

Yang pulled up to the shop and parked. She looked at Ruby and turned on the radio.

“Be right back Ruby, Weiss, phone please.” Weiss handed her the phone with the paid order open on screen. Yang left the car and walked to the shop. Music quietly filled the car, it was some cheesy love song that overplayed, but Ruby quietly nodded along. She sat in her seat while sipping her coffee, she wasn’t quite sure what to say. They both hadn’t really had a chance to talk to each other since her arrival. The vibe in the car felt new, like she hadn’t done this before.

 

“Ruby.”

She jumped from her thoughts as she heard her name. She set down her drink and gave Weiss her attention. “Yeah?” She answered softly, looking a bit stiff as blue eyes met silver.

“Your birthday is tomorrow... is there anything that you really want?” Ruby blinked in surprise. Weiss spoke again with a slight panic in her voice.

“Well I mean, it’s not like I forgot about you or anything, I just haven’t gotten paid since yesterday and I have limited time because of my studies so-” she rambled on as Ruby smiled with endearment.

“It’s okay Weiss, I get it.” Ruby interrupted the rushed sentence, Weiss visibly relaxed.

“But I don’t really want anything, I’m just happy to be back and to be able see you again.” Ruby spoke honestly. Her face felt warm as she gave Weiss a soft look, which she returned and leaned a bit closer.

“Me too, I know I’m not the best at showing it, but I really missed you Ruby.” They stared at each other with a comfortable silence falling over them. Ruby wished that there was some way that she could show Weiss what she really meant to her. Her throat was dry and her palms were sweaty, she felt all weird inside. Before she could say anything that was in her head, the moment was ruined as the car door opened. Yang got in the car with two bags of food and the girls jumped back from surprise.

“I’m back~” She said in a sing song voice. She got comfortable as she handed her younger sister the brown paper bags. She didn’t seem to notice the awkward behavior between the two girls as she handed back Weiss her phone. She gave Ruby a wink with a growing grin, as if she knew something. Ruby’s mind raced.

_**‘What does that mean?!’** _

 

Yang started to drive again, a moment passed until the a loud scream erupted from the back seat.

“Yang Xiao Long! What the actual hell!” Yang let out a hearty laugh as Weiss started to chew her ear off. She had replaced her phone’s background with a close up photo of herself, which apparently wasn’t funny to the ex-heiress. Ruby joined in on the laugh despite the tightening feeling coming back.

\----- 

When the trio got back to the apartment, they all sat at the table and dug into their plates. They each spoke about their day, Weiss about her finals and Yang about the gym with Ruby. When it was Ruby’s turn she talked about how it was like back at Patch. She filled them in on Zwei and Tai. The tightening feeling was long and gone by the time they finished. They started to clean up, Weiss put her plate away and started to head in the hallway.

“Are you leaving?” Ruby called from her seat at the table. Unintentionally, she gave Weiss the puppy dog eyes.

“Yes, sorry but I…”she ran out of words, she didn’t actually have anything to do but she desperately needed a social break. After all the stress from the finals and foolish classmates, she would like to cool down in her room. Yang caught on and stepped in.

“I think Weiss just needs a bit of alone time, but I’m down for a movie if ya want.” she gave Weiss a nod, which she gave Yang a mental thank you.

“Maybe I can join you two later. Is that okay?”

Ruby jumped up from the table stepping towards her friend.

“Of course! Don’t worry I’ll make sure to pick something good!” Ruby gave Weiss a thumbs up, which she grinned and rolled her eyes in response while headed to her room. Yang threw her arm around her sister and pulled her in.

“So, you wanna watch something scary?”

When they were kids, Ruby was obsessed with the horror genre, she loved facing the scary monsters through the screen while staying up with Yang. This didn’t sound like a bad idea and it had been a while since a movie marathon. They walked in to the living room and picked out an old thriller. It wasn’t until half way through the second movie that Weiss came to join them after her shower. She to sat down next to Ruby. It seemed that the movie, which was showing a scene where the killer was looking for the victims, didn’t interest Weiss to much. She sat there with a confused look.

 

“Ugh, why didn’t she just use the axe as a weapon instead of leaving it there with him? This is so unrealistic.” Ruby chucked and leaned on to Weiss.

“To build suspense! Isn’t it better to see them try and escape than to kill each other in the first ten minutes?”

“No, it’s ridiculous,” Weiss said and crossed her arms. “Which makes sense why you would like it so much.”  Ruby nudged her with her elbow.

“Aw come on Weiss it’s a good movie, just ask Yang.” The girls glanced over to Yang, who was asleep peacefully one her recliner. They both looked at each other, then back to the screen.

Well at least Ruby tried to back look at the screen, but her eyes kept trailing back to the girl right next to her. Weiss’ hair was still a bit wet, it was long and clung to her back and shoulders, still long enough to reach her lower back, but Ruby kept her eyes up. Her face flushed a bit from the thought of it. In all honesty, she had never really felt those type of urges that Yang had told her about when they were younger, but then again, Ruby never really had the chance or time to experience something like that. With being ahead of people her age and skipping through school, she never really clicked in a way that could be ‘romantic’ or ‘sensual’, but something drew her eyes to Weiss’ body.

**_‘Romantic? Sensual?!? What am I talking about! I don’t feel that way about…’_ **

 

Ruby looked up to Weiss’ face, she was staring at the TV watching someone get butchered again. She noticed Ruby’s stares and gave an icy glare.

“What?”

The two sat in quiet after the question, just the sounds of death and screams. Ruby wasn’t intimidated by her look, the opposite actually, she thought her glare suited her cold blue eyes with a badass scar. It made her chest flutter. '

 ** _'What is this?_** '

 

Words fell out of Ruby’s mouth and cut the silence.

“You’re really pretty.” Weiss’ eyes widened and her face was immediately red. She wasn’t ready for that.

“Than-Thank you. You are also…” She looked away from the younger girl. “...attractive.”

Ruby felt she was going to explode from glee. A beat passed and they focused their attention back to the screen. The killer was having the final battle with the hero for his allies life on the line. Weiss put her head on Ruby’s shoulder. Now she really felt like was going to explode. Ruby let her body lean back into her friend. She was a lot colder that she thought, must’ve been the shower. They sat close together, letting the movie play on.

 

Time passed and Ruby watched as the hero defeat the killer and save his friend, which she gave thanks with a kiss.

“Typical, of course he gets the girl at the end. Such a cliche.” Weiss said with irritation in her voice. Ruby smiled, she had seen this movie several times and knew what came up next. The scene goes on to show the door behind them slowly open, revealing a shadowy figure in the back. The screen cuts to black as the figure lunges to the couple in an embrace, text showed up after.

 

**“TO BE CONTINUED…”**

 

Weiss sat up from Ruby’s embrace. “Okay now _this_ is a joke. They really put a cliffhanger at the end!? Unbelievable!” She made a pouty face and crossed her arms. Ruby smiled deviously.

“Well, there is another movie, do you wanna continue the story of DeathStalkers 3?” Weiss most certainly did not to watch this trainwreck of a story linger on, but she did like the warmth that Ruby gave off.

“Fine. But I swear to the gods Ruby Rose, if there is another cliffhanger…” Weiss threats meant nothing as she snuggled back into Ruby’s chest, Ruby let out a small laugh and used the remote to put on the next movie.

“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay so we finally get some development between Ruby and Weiss!
> 
> Picture time  
> https://flic.kr/p/R3kBFp


	4. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang needs some time to set up the party, so of course she asks Weiss to take Ruby out for the day.

“Weiss.”

Yang was standing over the two girls snuggled up on the couch. It was already noon and Yang was trying to wake up Weiss without disturbing her sister from her sleep.

“Weiss, Weiss wake up please. Weeeeiiisss” she whispered while the girl who was on top of her sister stirred.

 

“Weiss come on wake up.” she tried again in a hushed voice. Weiss slowly blinked open her eyes, she was disoriented as her face was in Ruby’s neck and hair, she realized how entangled they were. She turned her head and looked at the tall girl who was nudging her leg. She frowned.

“Follow me.” And with that Yang walked away was out the front door. Weiss mentally groaned as she started to wiggle out of Ruby’s arms. She made sure to be quiet as she tiptoed out to the door. She walked out onto the front balcony which was right next to the stairs.

“Yang why are we out here?” she shivered and hugged herself. “It’s freezing.” The other girl just smiled, she wasn’t cold like Weiss, she was already dressed and ready for the day. It made Weiss question hold long had she been awake.

“Well I mean you are practically naked in that dress.” Weiss rolled her eyes, but as always, Yang wasn’t done.

“Don’t worry you can go back to cuddling with my little sister when I’m done.” The shorter girl gave a glare and straightened her arms to her sides.

“First off, it’s a nightgown you ass,” She shifted her feet. “and second, she is very warm.” She sees Yang smile turn smug. Right before she could come up with an excuse, Yang spoke again.

“I need a favor,” Weiss dropped the glare and let Yang finish. “Can you take Ruby out of the house for a while? Qrow is coming back today and I want it to be a surprise.” She pulled out her phone and started to pull something up. “I need to pick him up from the airport, he said he’s gonna help me set up the party so I kinda need you to…”

Weiss straightened her back and held her head high.

“Of course, I will help you. Where do I take her?” Yang showed her the address on her phone.

“I found this place last night, I think it’s a perfect distraction and it’s all the way across town.” Weiss cringed.

“The Vale _Fencing_ Club? …Really?”

Growing up in the Schnee household, Weiss was expected to excel at everything and anything. She learned many things, from advanced academics to intense sports. She looked up to her older sister who was exceptional in the family’s specialty, fencing. Weiss had made sure to be the best she could for her family’s name. But that was years ago and she had decided to quit when she came to Beacon, she wanted to focus on her studies and spite her father.

 

“Well I know that sports aren’t really your thing, but you know Ruby. She practically gets a hard on from weapons, imagine how she’d feel if she got to actually hold and swing a sword.” Yang gave Weiss a comforting smile, she was right. Ruby adored weapons and their fighting style that came with it. Weiss caved in.

“Fine. Just know that I am doing this for her and not you.”

Yang smiled and gave Weiss a hug. “Thanks nice Queen!” She released the small girl and then reached in her pocket to toss Weiss the car keys.

“Here, so you can hit the road.” Yang gushed and then spun around and ran down the stairs. Weiss stood there dumbfounded.

“Wait! Yang-” She called. Yang was already gone. “But I don’t like to...ugh!” She stomped her foot and took a breath. “Whatever.”

\-----

Yang was running to the nearest bus stop, she after all did have to stay on schedule if this party was going to be a success. First, she had pick up Qrow and then get the food and drinks, and then begin the cake baking process. After that, she had to clean up and decorate the apartment while making sure that Ruby’s party was ready. This was going to be a big day that will hopefully pay off.

Minutes passed as she sat on the bench, Yang’s phone buzzed, and she looked down.

_‘1 New message’_

She opened it and it from was Weiss.

**‘Ruby is having breakfast and getting ready. How long do you need?’**

she tapped the screen while a large bus pulled up. The loud doors opening to let her know to get on. She walked up the bus steps and hit send.

**'only until 6 lol. dont worry ;) you can keep her out a bit longer if u want’**

Yang sat down, and her phone buzzed almost immediately. She smirked as she read the words on the screen.

 

**‘I literally hate you.‘**

 

She leaned back into her seat satisfied. She pulled out her headphones and started to listen to music.

\-----

Weiss really didn’t like to drive, especially in a busy college town where apparently people don’t know how to use their turning signal causing her to brake and nearly rear end the car that just cut in front of her. She gripped the steering wheel and let out a quiet swear. Whether or not Weiss is a good driver is up for debate, but she somehow managed to pull through and get across town to the club in one piece. She parked off to the side and turned off the car.

“We’re here.” She said and unbuckled her seat belt. She texted Yang to let her know about their arrival. Ruby was playing a game on her phone.

“I know that Yang is making you take me out of the house so she can she set up the party.” Weiss set her phone down and looked at Ruby.

“Well duh, you were there when she invited Jaune.” She pointed out and the opened her door to get out of the car. Ruby did the same.

 

“She has your special day all planned out.” Weiss said she walked to the front of the store. Ruby walked over shoved her hands in her pockets, it was colder than the day before.

“Then why are you acting like it’s a secret?” She caught up to Weiss who was standing in front of the door facing her. Weiss smiled and tilted her head.

“It’s more fun to see you guess and try find out what we are planning.” Weiss took a step closer, she tested her limit. “Kinda cute actually.” Ruby felt her face was changing into a more scarlet tone. She cleared her throat.

“So, where are we?” Weiss frowned and stepped back to motion to the sign on the door.

_‘Vale’s Fencing Club’_

Below the text listed the days and time it’s open. 

“Fencing? Like the wall around houses?” Ruby asked making Weiss feel the urge to facepalm.

“No, you dolt! The sport, like with swords!”

The gears in Ruby’s head started to turn as it all clicked. Weiss didn’t have to look over to know that excitement was bubbling inside of Ruby.

“Swords?! Are going to be able to hold them and stuff?!” she rambled and grabbed Weiss’ shoulder and started bouncing. The older girl let out a sigh. She looked over and smiled weakly.

“Yes, we can hold the swords. Happy Birthday Ruby.”

Ruby squealed and picked up Weiss in a tight hug. She swung her around, carrying her stiff friend with joy. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!” Weiss squirmed and poked her head out of Ruby’s grasp.

“Actually, it was Yang’s idea.” She uttered. Ruby set her down, still holding on to her arms.

“Well thank you for taking me, it means a lot.” Weiss nodded softly and looked away, she felt guilty for not wanting to be here. Ruby noticed the sad expression and spoke again but this time more softly.

 

“Weiss?”

Eyes finally meeting, Weiss took in the other girls face and features, she suddenly felt more relaxed. “Come on, I know how much you want to play with swords.” Ruby smiled back and got the familiar fuzzy feeling in her in her stomach.

Ruby let go of Weiss as she moved and walked to the door to open it, they walked inside.

They were greeted by the sounds of light clicking and clacking, Ruby’s face lit up as she watched people swing and dance with their weapons, she was in awe.

Weiss on the other hand, felt tense. She felt pressure grow on her chest as she was reminded the years of training she had endured for her family name. The memories came flooding, her father yelling at her for her posture and skill, the punishments that came if she messed up, the long competitions, the practice fights with Winter to make her ‘stronger’, she felt ill. She grabbed Ruby’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Ruby spun her head and looked at Weiss. They stared at each other, Ruby gave Weiss’ hand a reassuring squeeze before walking in closer to the mats.

A young man in fencing gear came up to them and they let go off each other’s hands.

 

“Excuse me ladies, can I help you?” He stood with great posture and cold look in his eyes. “This is a private gym, membership only.” He overlooked them both, but his eyes fell on Weiss, who was returning the cold glare. The man's eyes suddenly widened.

“Weiss Schnee? The six-year fencing champion of Atlas?” His cold voice replaced by surprise. Weiss was a bit taken aback but recomposed herself. She felt Ruby’s eyes on her.

“Yes that's me, I am here to use the gym for one day. I am willing to pay whatever the price necessary.” Her voice sounded strained, but the man didn’t seem to notice. He practically bowed and spoke with glee.

“No payment needed Ms. Schnee, we would be happy for you to use our gym for any reason.” He looked back up and took her hand in for a handshake.

“Jack Paschal, huge fan of your work. Please follow me to the back.” He led them to a back to what looked like a break room. Weiss and Ruby stood near a table as he walked to the closet and pulled out a long box and set it in front of them. He pushed it to Weiss, she looked over to Ruby who was quiet this whole time. She had an unreadable expression that made Weiss feel a bit worried.

 

Ruby had a million questions she wanted to ask, like when did Weiss start fencing and if she could teach her some cool secret moves, and how many trophies did she have if she won six years in a row, but she also had a different question in her mind. Why Weiss didn’t say anything about this earlier?

“This was sent from the Schnee Dust Company a few months back, it's made out to you.” Jack said and handed Weiss a pair of scissors. She had a feeling she already knew what is in the box. She took a shaky hand and cut along the tape to reveal a wooden box with a note card on top. She took the card and read the words that made her stomach feel sick.

_‘Here is something that belongs to me, but I shall let you use for our name. Don’t forget about your training unless you want to disappoint this family. Do not forget where you come from. -J.S.’_

 

Of course, he would send this out here, he probably guessed that she would come here for training. She set down the card on the side of the box and opened the wooden case to reveal a rapier. It was custom made with ravishing designs all over, twists and turns all over the sleek blade, it made Weiss anxious just looking at it.

“Woah.”

“Now that’s a sword.”

Both Ruby and Jack let out awes as Weiss picked up it up. It was her old sword that was made for her when she was fifteen. The handle felt natural in her hand, she could remember the all power she felt whenever she would engage with her weapon.

Jack leaned over the table a bit and let out a whistle.

 

“You know what they say, the beauty of the sword matches the owner.” Ruby looked at Jack with an irritated feeling growing in her chest, she wanted to say something but felt like it wasn’t her place. She looked over at Weiss who seemed unfazed by the comment. Jack stood up and walked around the table.

“If you need a sparring partner, I will be happy to oblige. I am this year’s champion of Vale’s fencing competition after all.”  Jack’s words made Weiss look up from the sword and stare at him. She took a step back to her friend who was behind her.

 

“We are not here for me,” She said and looked over to Ruby. “It’s my friend’s first-time fencing, and we are here for her to learn.” Jack frowned.

“A newbie? I’m sorry Ms. Schnee but this club is only for professionals.”

“You guys are the only fencing club in town, you dimwit.” She spat, she then set the sword back in the case and closed it. Jack’s face darkened.

“I am going to pretend that you didn’t just insult me in my own establishment.” He spat but Weiss shrugged him off and grabbed the case, then Ruby’s hand.

“Do whatever you want, asshat.” And with that, she dragged Ruby out the room and out the building. She didn’t say anything as set the sword in the backseat and got in the driver’s seat. Ruby was quiet as Weiss started the car up again, she looked at the girl who was fuming with frustration.

“Weiss?” The white-haired girl stopped her movement but didn’t look at Ruby.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay? Like seriously, you’ve been acting weird ever since we got here.” Ruby said softly. Weiss took a calming breath, she hadn’t meant to make a scene, but she didn’t want to spend any more time in a club that was full of snobs. She gathered her sanity and faced Ruby.

“I’m sorry Ruby,” she stared into silver eyes, Ruby gave a soft smile.

“Weiss, it’s okay. I promise that I’m not mad at you.” She felt calmer than before as Ruby grabbed her hand again. Weiss took another deep breath.

“It’s just that I have a really bad past with fencing, I was trying to hide it and hoped that it wouldn’t get to me while we were in there, but he started to remind me of all the negative parts in my past, so that’s why I got upset… I wasn’t ready to deal with that again.” She revealed and thought for a moment. She glanced back at the wooden case in the backseat. She got an idea.

 

“I know how to make this up to you.” She said and started to drive towards the street.

“Weiss you don’t have to, we can just go back home- “Ruby stared but was cut off by the girl next to her.

“Nope! I will make this up to Ruby Rose! You’ll see!” Weiss said as she started to drive near the outskirts of town. It slowly starting to show less and less buildings as they drove on into the wilderness.

 

“So now where are we going?” Ruby pondered, Weiss turned on to a dirt road which was bumpier than the street roads they were on. She started to slow down near a clearing.

“Yang sometimes like to explore these parts of the outdoors, it’s nice for her sparring training and is perfect for me to teach you myself.” Weiss said as she put the car into park and turned off the car. Ruby felt giddy inside, not only is her friend going to teach her sword moves, but her friend is also an Atlas champion with a custom-made weapon.

 

They two stepped out and stood in the clearing as Weiss was listing off the safety measures. Ruby was listening but most of her attention was on what was in Weiss’ hand.

“Okay, so I will now hand you Myrtenaster.” Ruby took the rapier and looked up at Weiss. “Myrtenaster? She asked with a questioning look, Weiss felt her ears burn.

“That’s its name, Myrtenaster.” She stated while examining Ruby’s stance, which wasn’t too terrible, she seemed to have a general idea of what a stance is. Ruby grinned and then looked back down at the weapon, she noticed the cylinder chamber with different colors.

“This is dust, right? Can I use this red one?” She asked and Weiss took a step closer before she could set the forest on fire. “How about we start with the basics and work out way up to the dust?” She said while moving Ruby’s free hand away from the chamber. She looked at Ruby’s stance again but this time she moved behind her.

 

“Here, keep this arm outstretched like this,” she said while moving Ruby’s arm out and straight. She put her other hand on Ruby’s waist and move her back more forward. They were both really close as Weiss maneuvered Ruby around. Ruby couldn’t see her friend’s face but felt her breath on her neck. She suddenly felt hot in the cold weather.

“There you go,” Weiss said that was like a whisper along Ruby’s spine. “Remember, that this is an extension of your body, you must treat it with respect.” Weiss moved her hand that was on Ruby’s forearm down to her hand that holding the rapier. She started to slowly motion the movement of a swing. Ruby followed her lead. The two started a dance along the grass and trees, they moved in sync as Weiss explained the movements.                                  

\----

Time had passed and the two girls finished up training with Myrtenaster. Ruby was out of energy from Weiss’ special moves and swings while Weiss seemed to be at zen from her teachings. Weiss liked to be a good teacher, she made sure to be gentle while showing Ruby her skills, and considering how Ruby can now hold her own with the rapier, she did a good job. 

They rested up for bit, both girls enjoying the others presence while chatting about anything they thought of. Weiss checked the time and decided it was time to head home. They got back in the car and started the drive. The ride back was smooth and quiet, both sat listening to music as they got back onto more popular roads.

 

Weiss made sure to take her time getting back near the apartment complex, she wasn’t sure if Yang was ready, so she was buying time. She was waiting at a red light when her phone buzzed, she quickly looked at it and read the message.

**‘ we r ready :)’**

She grinned and set her phone back down. It’s time to see what Yang had in store. The light changed and Weiss drove a bit faster as she sped down the street to where they lived. She turned to park in their usual spot and turned off the car. She looked over to Ruby who was already staring at her. Weiss gave a small smile.

“Are you ready?” She asked and Ruby nodded in return.

Ruby felt weird again, the past few days have been a roller coaster of emotions. She wanted it to stop but at the same time, she liked the warm fuzzy feelings that grew whenever she was alone with Weiss. She wanted to say and explain something that couldn’t really be put in to words. She wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to admit these feelings to herself, but she wanted to do something. She scanned her brain for any guidance she may have learned to help her in this scenario. Her mind went to the filthy books that Blake used to keep laying around, could that somehow apply to these feelings?

 

“Hey Weiss.” She spoke, getting her friend’s attention. Ruby wasn’t sure what to do next, her mind kept replaying a certain scene she once read from ‘ _Ninjas of Love_ ’ Well, here goes everything.

"Yes Ruby?” Weiss responded with a bit of curiosity, she looked over at her friend’s face which was a dark shade of red. Ruby’s hands quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in, but she pulled a bit too hard and ended up smashing in to Weiss' face. Weiss pulled back cupping her mouth as Ruby clenched her nose, eyes wide in shock.

“Ow... Ruby what...?,” Weiss groaned while the other girl hid her face. Ruby felt as if this couldn’t be any more embarrassing, she felt her face grow hot and it wasn't the pain from slamming into another face. Weiss stared with annoyance at the younger girl for a second, then she suddenly smiled under her hand as she realized what had just happened.

“Was... that an attempt at a kiss?” she asked with a bit of playfulness in her voice. Ruby wanted to sink into the Earth. She groaned and cupped her face in shame. “…yes.” she squeaked.

Weiss let out a laugh as she let down her hands from her face, she leaned back and gave a sly grin. Ruby tensed up.

“Glad to know that you picked up on my advances.” She said softy with a small blush appearing on her own cheeks. Ruby peeked through her fingers and stared at girl next to her, noticing that Weiss’ strange behavior.

“Advances? Wait, you were hitting on _me_?” she asked, it was Weiss’ turn to be embarrassed. She shifted in her seat and stayed quiet as she scanned Ruby's eyes.

“Well yeah, I thought I was being obvious with my... gestures.” she said while motioning to her body as Ruby lowered her hands revealing a clueless face.

"I thought that you were just being nice." Ruby hesitated. Weiss wanted to scream.

“Seriously? You didn’t notice?! Oh my gods!” she groaned and hid her face. Ruby let out a chuckle. Weiss then crossed her arms and gave a glare.

“Well at least I didn’t break my nose trying to sneak in a kiss.” Ruby laughed harder.

“Hey! I was trying to be smooth. You know, like from Blake’s books.” She said nonchalantly and Weiss closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten.

 

“Blake’s books…you mean the adult trash that is _nothing_ like real life.” She cautiously stated. Ruby shrugged.

 “I mean, it’s not like I have a whole lot of experience in this kind of stuff,” she paused.

 

“…do you?”

 

Weiss didn’t know what to say, her own experience is very limited. She frowned and opened the car door. “Whatever. Let’s go inside.” She muttered and Ruby started to snicker while she got out the car. She smirked and playfully bumped into Weiss while they crossed the lot, she nudged her back and hid a smile growing across her face.

 ** _‘Ugh, she is just like Yang.'_ **She thought while they both walked to the apartments. Suddenly, her heart sank, how could she forget about who Ruby's older sister is?

**_‘Yang is going to have a field day kicking my ass.'_ **

She mentally kicked herself as they walked up the stairs, Yang is her roommate and one of her closest friends, there is no way that this would be cool with her. Weiss sighed and reached for the keys in her pocket. Ruby stood idly by while Weiss fiddled with the door. The air was suddenly tense compared to the energy from the car.

"Weiss,"

Ruby started, but the door opened and they were immediately greeted by their friends who yelled out a ‘surprise’. Yang ran up and grabbed them both in for a hug while holding a glass in her hand.

“Happy Birthday Ruby!” Yang said and released them. She dragged Weiss to the side. “And thanks to you miss Ice Queen!” Yang threw her arm around Weiss’ shoulders and handed her the glass of wine, which she gratefully took and started to drink. Ruby stared at them, but Weiss avoided her eyes and stared at the glass. Ruby felt knots twist in her chest, Yang noticed her sister’s sad face and she let go of the small girl to grab her sister instead.

“Aw, don’t worry Rubes, you can drink wine now too. You can even get hammered and I’ll make sure that you don’t have to worry about anything.” Yang said with a wink and gave her a noogie. Ruby rolled her eyes and brushed of the older girl, she smirked.

“Pwshh I’m not drinking that poison you call a drink.” She said mumbled, her first drink was _definitely_ not going to be old grape juice.

“Come on kid, don’t knock it til you try it.” A deep raspy voice called out, Ruby turned her head to the direction from where it came from. There stood a tall middle aged man with whiskey glass in his hand. Ruby jumped up and ran to him, she threw her arms around his neck.

“Uncle Qrow!” She swung around as he balanced himself, he let out a low laugh.

“Hey easy kid, you almost knocked me out.” Ruby was ecstatic to see her only and favorite uncle. He set her down and patted the top her head.

“Nice to see you again Ruby, Happy Birthday.” And with that, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. "Open it at twelve tonight, okay?" Qrow said while bringing the cup up to his lips. Ruby nodded.

“Okay.”

And with that, Yang gave a toast to let the party finally begin.

\-----

It was a nice party, all night Ruby had been bombarded with gifts and affection from everyone there. It was nice and all, but she was starting to feel a bit tired from all the dancing and socializing so she decided a break was needed. Ruby sat on the couch with a drink in her hand. She hadn’t really been drinking a whole lot, but she felt a light buzz starting to kick in. She then noticed Yang and Weiss across the room, the bad feeling was in full force as she watched Weiss laugh and lean into her sister. Weiss hadn’t said anything to her since they got to the party. She felt a bit hurt, it was as if nothing had happened between them in the car.

This was starting to make her have a hard time enjoying the party. She sighed and glanced to the side of the couch were her uncle was showing off his weapon’s abilities to Coco and Velvet. Usually she would love to get an in depth look at her uncle’s scythe but she instead felt like taking in the alcohol from her cup.

“Hello and Happy Birthday.” Ren announced as he hopped down in the seat next to Ruby, he had a smile on her face as he gave her a card. Ruby took the simplistic card that read. _‘I got you a cheesy birthday card’_ and showed a picture a cheese slice wearing a birthday hat. She smiled and gave thanks to her friend. After a beat she focused her attention back on Weiss.

They sat in silence until Ren spoke again.

 

“Is everything okay? You seem kind of down.” Ruby looked away from the girls and faced Ren. She let out a small sigh and shook her head. She wasn’t quite sure what she would say, but she felt like maybe she could tell Ren about the feeling growing in her chest. It's not like she could lose anymore dignity then she had already lost.

“I tried to kiss Weiss before the party.” She confessed bluntly. It was a weird place to start but she immediately felt a weight lift off her shoulders the second she said it. Ren’s eyes widened a bit and he nodded.

“oh.” He blurted, he looked over at Weiss and Yang. It clicked. “OH.” He said again and looked back at Ruby. He scooted a bit closer.

“I’m guessing that she didn’t return your feelings?” he said, but it came out more like a question. Ruby shrugged dramatically.

“I...I don’t know…she hasn’t really talked to me since we got here. I not sure what to do, I mean I really like to be near her and stuff but whenever she’s with someone else it makes me feel like…” She trailed off, how could she explain all the knots that grew in her chest that made her want jump in between her sister and the girl that made her feel warm all over.

Ren gave a soft smile and nodded. “I see.” He sat for a moment thinking of what to say.

“It's normal to feel jealousy,” He started and Ruby’s face dropped.

 

 ** _‘Jealousy? …’_**   but she slowly realized how it was the only thing that made the most sense. Ren continued.

“We are all human, and that means that emotions come and go, but what most people don’t realize that we can have negative emotions too. It’s happens and that just means that you have to be rational and realize that fact that it's a hard thing to work through, it's not easy to talk about certain types of feelings,” a pause.

“But you have to talk things out with whoever is making you feel this way instead of letting it bottle up. I promise you that you will feel better if you do.” Ren smiled to himself and looked at Ruby. “How about this, if you go and confess your feelings, then I will too.” Ruby looked over at her friend, he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. She smiled back and agreed.

“Okay deal!...and by the way, it means a lot to me for you talk to me about this kind of stuff.” She spoke with more confidence in her voice. Ren smiled, this time with triumph.

“Likewise, now if you excuse me, I have to speak with someone.”

He stood up and made his way over to Nora and Pyrrha. Ruby felt way more relaxed after with her conversation with Ren, he was right, she must tackle this head on otherwise it’ll just bottle up and get worse. She looked down at her cup. Deciding that she might as well have some liquid courage, she chugged the rest of her drink and stood up. Right as she did, she heard a knock at the door.

\-----

The party seemed to be going great, everyone was dancing and having a great time. The food came out delicious due to Qrow taking over while Yang was preparing it. Apparently, she ‘doing it wrong’ and that she needs to put more ‘energy’ in the mixing. She smiled at the recent memory of Qrow in the kitchen, dancing along to corny music. She watched Neptune and Jaune talking and laughing while they piled on food onto their plates. She then scanned the room and watched her friends mingle and dance, some stopped by Ruby, who was sitting on the couch, to gave her their gifts.

This was nice, sure she was probably the only sober one at a Ruby’s eighteenth party but someone had to make sure nothing bad happened. Besides, she enjoyed the calming atmosphere that came from people sipping their brews and drinks. It was just like the good old days. She felt reminded her of her own eighteenth birthday party, everyone she loved was surrounding her, Weiss, Ruby, Qrow, team JNPR… and _her_.

Yang felt a pang of sorrow hit her chest just by thinking of the name of her old friend. She brushed it off and took a sip of her lemonade. She leaned against the wall and stared down at her drink. She felt a presence appear next to her.

“You did a good job Yang. Wonderful party.” Yang looked up and stared at her roommate. Weiss was standing with a glass in her hand, she looked a bit off while she brought the glass to her lips. Seems like she was drinking a bit more than usual. Yang gave a halfhearted smile, it was the first time she saw the effects of alcohol truly hit the smaller girl.

 

“Thanks Weiss, you did a good job keeping Ruby out of the house.” She said and Weiss looked away with a rosy tint rising to her face.

“You're welcome, it was nice to spend time with Ruby alone.” She slurred a bit. Yang lifted a brow with a questioning look, she had a feeling she knew what Weiss meant by that.

“So how was the fencing club?” she asked as Weiss drank the rest of what was in her glass. Weiss smiled and faced the taller girl and leaned a bit closer.

“It was terrible, such pretentious assholes!” She spoke with dramatic flair, Yang was suddenly much more amused. She let out an “oh really?” and watched as Weiss start to retell what happened with Jack and the sword. Yang laughed at her storytelling.

 

“And so I called him an asshat! Whata joke!” she said while leaning to the side. Yang put her hand on her shoulder to help her balance. Weiss continued.

“Oh, and then I felt so bad for leaving the club, so I showed Ruby how to fence, I mean if I’m being honest, they could _never_ have showed her the skill that she learned from me.” She spoke with confidence. Yang wanted to question where the cool sword was now and how the hell could have Weiss had known how to fence, but she dropped it. It’ll be better to know from sober Weiss. Yang shook her head slightly and let out a small laugh.

“Glad to see you had fun then.” She said and took another sip of lemonade as she watched her friend sway a bit.

“If I’m being honess,” Weiss slurred again while leaning up to Yang’s ear.

“I had a great time with your sister, and I would like to do it again if you don't mind.” She whispered, Yang tilted her head at her friend’s drunken face.

“Uh okay, I mean Ruby is an adult now, she can take care of herself so if you want to “hang out” you can just ask her.” She said with air quotations around ‘hang out’ and watched the smaller girl’s face go scarlet.

“I have no idea what you mean by _‘hang out’,_ but just know that I would _never_ do bad things with your sister.” She spoke with a serious tone, Yang rolled her eyes, drunk Weiss was so strange.

“Riiight, whatever you say. Just know that if you break her heart, I will hunt you down and make you regret it.” She said playfully, she’d never actually hurt her dear friend, but she felt that a warning was needed. Weiss stilled and stared back with something Yang couldn’t read, she smiled and leaned onto Yang’s shoulder.

“You are such a good sister Yang.” She mumbled while she grabbed her lemonade out from Yang's hands. Yang debated telling her that there was no alcohol in there, but she shrugged it off. Ignorance is bliss she supposed. She heard a knock and turned her head to front door. She watched as Ruby got up and opened it and saw a boy with shaggy blonde hair with his shirt exposing his chest.

**_‘Sun Wukong? I haven’t seen him in ages.’_ **

She smirked, well it's nice to see him again. She watched as Neptune ran over and engulfed him in a tight embrace. The two guys were blocking Ruby who seemed to be talking to someone else. Sun and Neptune shifted to the side, she could almost make out a figure. She strained her neck above Weiss who was nestled against her arm. The figure noticed her immediately.

That’s when she froze and she felt her chest tighten. It was suddenly much harder to breathe. She knew those golden eyes anywhere.

“Blake.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯
> 
> Here's an extra long chapter. Tbh this was going to be two chapters but it felt weird every time I tried to split so I left it as is.
> 
> Thx for being patient with the updates. Also the picture for this chapter isn't done yet soz  
> Edit: heres the pic https://flic.kr/p/24jHaip


End file.
